Life as a High SchoolerSophomore Year
by BritishBabe2014
Summary: Rated M Sexual reasons and a past scene that i want u to find out by reading couple spelling mistakes i know and i apologize for errors also this does have sex i rated it T because no one can find my story and i want people to read it
1. Chapter 1

Story

Dont own Hey arnold but just fun to make up stories about fake people

btw i am british i will try to sound american for the stories at least somewhat

Blind date set up

age 17

"So Gerald do you really think we should set them up to go on a double date with us" asked Pheobe. "Well i think itll be hard to not tell Helga shes pretty picky over the guys she dates and isnt into being set up" said Gerald "Yes i know but i really would like to see her happy ever since her ex boyfriend did that thing to her"said Pheobe (A/n the "thing" will be mentioned later on) "yah thats pretty harsh what he did but at least he wont be around for a while" said Gerald

2 hours later via text on iphone 5

(just imagine iphones texting)

Pheobe- so do u fancy going to the cinema with me a Gerald

Helga- no i dont feel like watching you make out and hump eachother in front of me

Pheobe- well what if a guy came along to keep u company ;)

Helga- "sigh" idk i am not sure if im ready for a relationship after what rick did to me last year

Pheobe- tell you what it doesnt have to be a date it could just be a mate to make u happier and less depressed

Helga- ok ill text ya my answer tomorrow, your going to the cinema friday right? tomorrow is thursday ill give u my answeer then I'm going to relax talk to u later

Pheobe - ok night

**_Flash Back ( to the night with rick)_**

**_"i had a really great time rick" said helga_**

**_"lets go back my mums out of town and my dad isn't around sooo " said rick_**

**_"no thanks not tonight" said helga_**

**_"please" pleaded rick_**

_**"fine just for a hour ok?" said helga**_

**_they arrive at ricks house_**

**_rick starts kissing helga passionatly moaning and sticking his tongue inside her mouth while feeling her up_**

**_helga pulls aaway and says " no rick im not ready"_**

**_"but baby u fine" says rick and he starts kissing her and lifting her shirt up_**

**_helga pushes him off of her and yells "NO means no fuck u bastard" _**

**_"oh ya there will be some fucking" said rick_**

**_"please no" helga screamed and he kissed her and pushed her against the bed roughly shredding her of her shirt, sucking each nipple while shes screaming "help" as he continues he resumes taking her mouth and then slowly kisses down her stomach while she keeps screaming "help" and he slowly starts to unbotton her jeans and reveals her thong all while she continues to scream and cry he stops to say "youll enjoy it" he slowly takes off his thong and sticks his finger in her opening she screams " NO RICK NO THAT HURTS AND I CANT PLEASE I CANT" he ignores her and takes off his pants and shirt and boxers and enters her roughly and painfully as she screams "HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE GOD KILL ME NOW" and he just silences her with a kiss and goes for some tape he had hidden and covers her mouth and he continues thrusting inside her and after a couple hours he sees that she passed out he took off the tape to make sure she wasnt that, that would be a bigger crime then just rape he thought_**

**_he shacks her to get her up and eventually she does she starts to cry and says "why", his response was simple "cos i love u"_**

**_she looked at him and said " that isnt love, you dont force sex and that right there was rape" said helga_**

**_"whatver slut" said rick_**

**_" u know what rick i dont care what you call me we are over" said helga_**

**_" it isnt over till i say its over im the man ur the toy you bitch" said rick_**

**_"whatever" said helga she gets up gets dressed and runs to the nearest police station and immediently told the sheriff she was raped and unwillingy used as a toy_**

**_about a month later they proved him guility of rape and was sent to prison he was 18_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**__**Helga- ill go on that date

Phoebe- yay see ya tomorrow and we can discuss outfits


	2. Chapter 2

i know sophomore is over used but im from England I'm not familiar with the american shit school system

anyways dont own hey arnold bla bla bla

Brief background on the court case

a few months ago (like 6)

The judge walks in

everyone be seated

Case 910 Pataki v Jones

"judge Adam Henderson" said the cop guy

"So Ms Helga is it, you are here because you claim he sexually assaulted you and raped you continually while you screamed" asked the judge

"yes its true, i told him numerous times i was not ready for sex but he just...*sniff* started taking my clothes off and when he finally did it he taped my mouth shut so i couldn't scream" said Helga

"whats your story Richard Jones"asked Judge Henderson

"i would never have sex if a women wasn't ready i was making love to her she just wasn't cooperating so i took her anyway she's my girlfriend i can do whatever the fuck i want to that bitch" said Richard

everyone in the room made a ooooh (like just like surprised at him and mad at him sound idk how to explain it)

"Richard having sex with a girl who isnt willingly letting you is considered rape i hope you realize how you just pretty much turned yourself in and let everyone know that indeed you did rape her" said Judge Henderson

"but isn't it my right to fuck her all i want" asked richard

"No she has the right to say no, she did say no i can see it in her eyes she doesn't dress or seem like the type of girl just to give her body up for sex" said judge henderson

"I find the Defendant guilty of rape and i herby sentence you to 1 year prison 6 months community service, register as a sex offender for 8 years as well as you will have a restraining order to not go near ms pataki for the rest of your life" said Judge Henderson

( i know this is prob not how it works and i apologize)

Present day 6 more months untill Richard comes out of prison

Present day

-Ding dong-


	3. Chapter 3

six months till rick will be out of jail which will be in June

-knock knock-

"hey wanna get our outfits ready" asked phoebe  
"sure" said helga not happily  
"look i know your not exactly ready for a date but just have fun for a evening and forget about your past experience" replied Phoebe

"fine" said hegla

20 mins later driving to cinema  
they arrive and park they go inside to greet Garold

"so where is helgas erm date" asked Phoebe

"I am right here" replied a familiar voice it was arnold

they got there popcorn and sodas and went inside to see Smurfs 2

Gerald and Phoebe made eye contact with Arnold he nodded slowly giving the sign, they went off to there own section to sit by themselves.

Helga and Arnold went to there own section as well, the previews were staring there weren't too many people so it was a good time for what was going to happen.

Arnold pulled the yawn and shoulder trick ( i think u know wat i mean) and helga snuggled into him while they watched the previews and soon the film was about to start. in the corner you could see Phoebe and Garold cuddling with Phoebe sitting on his lap.

now back to arnold and helga, arnold didnt want to scare her off, he was not sure what was going to far so all he did was keep her cuddled to him

the film was over, they were driving home boys in one car and girls in the other but before they did they said there goodbyes.

"mhmm see you tomorrow" said Garold and he leaned in to kiss her and they had a little make-out session

"haha i had a great time tonight helga hope it was ok" said arnold  
"yah it was fun to go out" replied Helga

both were standing there awkwardly

then helga quickly brought his head down so there lips could touch in a small kiss and before you know it they were kissing passionately, tongues were battling moans were being heard __**flash back, rick started unclothing her while she was screaming NO NO PLEASE NO I BEG YOU-end of flash back** _then helga suddenly pulled away from arnold and quickly ran off to the direction of Phoebes house

as she was running off she could hear arnold running behind her yelling "please helga come back please"


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe got in her car and hurried after Helga leaving Gerald and Arnold speechless.

"dude what did you do she wasn't ready for that step yet" said Gerald.

"well whats wrong with her, she seemed off tonight?" asked Arnold

"im not the right person to tell you that and you know it"replied Gerald

"fine, take me to Phoebes house so i can talk to her" said Arnold.

They got in Gerald's car and he dropped him off while he waited in the car  
-knock knock-

"hey can i please speak to helga please" said Arnold

"sure hang on" replied Phoebe

"helga can you please go talk to arnold he looks really sorry" said Phoebe

"Fine" replied Helga

helga approached Arnold he wasn't sure what to say he didn't want to scare her off

"wanna go up to the spare room and chat?" asked Helga

(Phoebes parents are on there second honeymoon in Australia)

they go up to the spare room they sit down on the couch (its a love seat)

"i want to apologize for earlier, i thought its what you wanted and the part of me just wanted to continue and... I'm sorry"said Arnold

"its fine don't worry" said helga

"look i am worried i just..whats wrong that you ran off" asked Arnold

"half a year ago i was in a relationship with this guy named rick" said helga

"oh ya i remember, the one who had a chance at professional football" (soccer) replied Arnold

"well we were together for about 3 months, and well we didn't have sex yet, so he wanted to that night of our 3 month anniversary and he said he just wanted to hang out, but i had a bad feeling, but he seemed like not the type, so anyway we went back to his house once we got in he started kissing me and feeling parts of me i didn't want him to touch, i told him no multiple times, he didn't listen he just continued undressing me, he did things to me i didn't want him to do, he put his finger inside me and it was horrible, then he raped me saying that its his right to do that since i was his girlfriend" said Helga in a sad voice

I had no idea, I wondered why the sudden break up but i just figured it was typical breakup, wow im soo sorry if i knew what happened i wouldn't of kissed you like that" said Arnold

"no i do want you i just was caught off guard and it was moving to fast, i starting having memories of him and thats why i ran off" said Helga

meanwhile

"its been 20 mins what could be taking him so long" said Garold to himself

he got out of his car locked it and walked up to Phoebes house, he knocked twice and rang the bell then went in.

"hey Phoebe" said Gerald

"oh hi haha" said Phoebe

"how long have they been up there" asked Gerald

"just 20 mins" said Phoebe

"you sure they arnt doing more then just some chat" asked Gerald

"im positive, helga is not ready for step past just simple kissing" replied Phoebe

"alright if your sure" said Gerald, he sat next to Phoebe on the couch downstairs watching tv.

"we could go check on them in 10 mins if you want" said Phoebe

"ya thats fine" said Gerald

Meanwhile in the Spare Bedroom

"so uh, want to give it another try" said Helga

"what?" asked Arnold

"just take it slowly" replied Helga seductively

Helga leaned forward so there lips would touch, they kissed slowly, just simple kissing then the kissing became intense and more passionate, she kissed him while pushing him down on the couch but before so could "want to go to the bed itll be more comfortable and bigger"said Arnold

"ok" said Helga nervously

within seconds they were kissing again, tongues colliding and moaning could be heard.. but helga took a big stepped and started to tug on his shirt, arnold wasn't sure but he did it anyway so she would feel better

Helga started to talk off her shirt while he felt her chest, smooth skin

meanwhile with Gerald and Phoebe

"lets go make sure everything okay because me and Arnold were suppose to go somewhere to buy something" said Phoebe

Ok lets go" said Gerald.

they walk up the stairs, they notice the door isnt all the way closed and find it weird they wouldn't leave it open

"shhh" said Gerald "i can hear some moaning"

"oh shit" said Phoebe

"lets give them their privacy they deserve it" said Gerald  
"I think we should interrupt them, i want to be able to sleep tonight" said Phoebe

"ahhaa ok fine" said Gerald

"Me or you" asked Phoebe

"ill go" said GErald.

he slowly walked up to the door knocked on it and said " time to go"

he walked in and saw arnold shirtless and helgas bra half off with jeans, arnold quickly covered her

"thanks for umm coming in" said Helga sarcastically

Phoebe walked in slowly and cleared her throat and said "i am sorry we interrupted, but its better now then erm later" said Phoebe.

"can you give us 5 mins please" said Arnold

"ok" both Phoebe and Gerald replied.

"helga what happened between us, i don't want it to be a one time thing, i want us to be together, even if we still take it slowly" said Helga

"id like that" said helga.


End file.
